


Paper-Crossed Lovers

by tillifer



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Im sorry but these other guys are only there for like one scene, Pining if you squint, Reader-Insert, they only have a few lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillifer/pseuds/tillifer
Summary: With your coming from a rich family, you're not expected to interact with the lower class, mush less a newsboy. But you don't listen, you interact with one of them Race, and everything takes off from there.





	Paper-Crossed Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is another request, the request in particular being "hi! could you please write something about race? maybe similar to katherine and jack, except the reader isn't the daughter of pulitzer or something. just kinda rich. and she helps race with food, clothes, shelter, and stuff. thanks!" and I hope it meets their standards. You can go request stuff on my tumblr theys-a-joke or just come talk to me!

Everyday you made sure to walk for a bit outside, whatever the weather. Your family had a tendency to keep you inside for the majority of the day, and you just needed that breath of fresh air. And it wasn’t like they kept you inside for malicious purposes, they just wanted to make sure that you were safe and being courted by someone. They were good people, really, but they were also rich people. So whenever you did go out, you would always need to take the proper precautions and make sure you represented the family well and did everything else your mother and father told every time before you went out. 

“Mother, father! I’m going out again.” You shouted as you raced down the stairs. You had finished your studies and were eager to get away from your books. 

“Again? That’s the third time today, is everything alright (Y/N) dear?” Your mother said from the parlor. She was sat drinking tea and talking to the mother of another suitor. 

“Yes mother dearest, everything is fine. I finished my reading and I needed to get out of my room.” You looked outside, clouds were starting to form, you should probably bring an umbrella. 

“Well, if you’re going out, could you get the evening paper? I didn’t manage to get one this morning. Here’s some money.” She set her tea down and walked over to her purse and pulled out some coins and handed them to you. 

“Thank you mother, I’ll see you when I get back.” You gave her a hug and kiss and walked to the door. You grabbed an umbrella before walking out as well. 

You had walked around for quite some time, past all the shops and restaurants. You took in the sounds and sights of New York, what a time to be alive. You were lost in thought when you heard some vague yelling. 

“Pape! Evenin’ pape! Animals escape the zoo and go on a rampage!” You walked up to the boy yelling the headline. He seemed to have a cigar in his mouth, and how he was still able to clearly yell the headline was beyond you. 

“Now, that can’t be true.” You said as you approached him. 

“What can’t?” 

“The headline.”

“And why’s that?” He took the cigar out of his mouth and crossed his arms defensively. 

“Well you would’ve seen them if they were on the streets.” 

“Fair point.” He paused, and looked you up and down. “Look, youse interested in buyin a pape or what?”

“I would be, if you told me the actual headline.”

“It’s ‘bout the trolley strike.” 

“Sweet lord, again? Well, a deal’s a deal,” You stick out your hand for the paper, to which he gives you, “and here’s some change.” You began to walk away when he spoke up again, and you turned your head to face him. 

“Uh, miss, this is way too much for a pape.”

“Keep it, part for the paper and part for telling me the actual headline, and it’s not like my family needs it anyway.” You shrug your shoulders and were about continue walking back when you felt raindrops on your nose. 

“Ah christ.” You heard the boy behind you mumble. 

“Oh, do you need to borrow my umbrella?”

“Uh, I couldn’t ask that miss, ya need to get back to your own house.” 

“No, I insist, we can both use my umbrella, look it’s big enough.” You opened your umbrella and walked over to the nameless newsboy. 

“See?” You said with a smile. 

“I guess so miss.” It was his turn to shrug, and then the two of you began walking. He told you the directions to take him to where he was going, and you chatted here and there about previous headlines. 

“Here we are miss, this is where I get off, er, go in. Thanks for walkin me here.” 

“No problem, and the names (Y/N) (L/N) not miss.”

“Well it’s been awful nice talkin to ya (Y/N), I’m Race.” 

“It’s nice to meet you too Race, I’ll have to buy a paper from you more often.” You smirked and walked away from Race and the lodging house. This was going to be interesting. 

 

A FEW WEEKS LATER

 

“Mother! Father! I’m going out to get the paper!” You had grabbed some money off of a shelf in your room, plus a little bundle you had created for Race. 

“Alright dear! Just make sure your back in time for supper, Mr. and Mrs. Heiser and their family are coming over!” Your mother said from her own room. You groaned internally on your walk to Race. You knew this would never end. They just wanted you to have a nice and comfortable life, with a nice and rich man. It annoyed you that it was still happening, yet you knew why. You were brought out of your slump when you heard Race calling your name. 

“(Y/N)! Ay (Y/N)!” 

“Hello Race! Tell me, what’s today’s headline?”

“Bat child found in a cave on the outskirts a New York.” He said smugly.

“And the real headline?” You asked. You and Race had fallen into this pattern of you asking for a paper and him telling you the headline he was selling it under, and then the actual headline. It was refreshing, you never really got to joke with your family, so you cherished your time with Race.

“Annodda article ‘bout Pulitzer’s hate for Roosevelt.” 

“Do you think he’ll ever move on?” You asked, while handing Race some money in exchange for a paper.

“Over Roosevelt? Never.” He was being dramatic, making you laugh. 

“Speaking of not moving on, I brought you something!” You handed Race the little bundle you had brought with you.

“You’re still on about this? Ise told ya, I don’t need ‘em.”

“Well, if you don’t want them, you can give them to some of the other newsboys, and if you do, make sure to give them my regards.” You said with a shrug and a smile, knowing it would get him to take it. 

“This happens every week Race, is there anything else I can say to get you to take the things I bring you?” 

“Maybe youse could stop bringin’ em?”

“Only until I run out of things to bring you!” You say brightly.

“Plus, I’ve seen you wearing the things I bring you, so to say you don’t like them would be false.” 

“You got me there doll. They are pretty nice, say, where is you gettin’ these clothes anyway?”

“I, uh, I got it from my brother. He’s been gone a while, he died in the war a while back.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry ‘bout that doll. Guess it must be difficult seein his clothes on me eh?”

“Not really, it kinda makes me happy seeing them be worn again, is that weird?” 

“Not really, now I never had much a family, but I would guess that seein somethin that has meanin to you everyday makes it easier to get used too. Just like how quick you got used to me.” He nudged you on that last part, and you sighed. 

“You know, I think you might be right Race, you just might be right.” The two walked for a bit more, you thinking about what Race had said, and Race enjoying the view of area. 

“I should probably be getting home soon.” You said, pulling Race out of his own head and thoughts.

“Yeah, the settin sun, while a lovely picture, bears a horrible reminder that we gotta part ways. Hey, hows about I walk you home?” 

“I’m not sure if that’d be a good idea, my parents planned dinner with another family they’re trying to marry me off to.” You grumbled. 

“Ah, the burden of bein rich.”

“Hey now, I’ve got a difficult life, trying to maintain my image and all.”

“Yeah, come talk to me when you don’t know if you’ll be able to buy dinner.” You stop after he says this. 

“Wait, are you serious?” You say in shock. 

“What, ya think I can get dinner every night like you? Nah, I gotta make sure I got enough money to buy papes for the next day, and sometimes I just can’t afford it.” His speech is nonchalant.

“Race, I, I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

“It’s alright, though I gotta say, with youse bringin’ me money an’ clothes an’ such, life’s been easier.” 

“I’m glad I can help. But if you or any of the others need anything, really, please tell me.” 

“Good to know sweetheart. Now hows about we get youse home eh?”

“Oh, right, that, yes. Alright.” The pair of you meander back to your house, the silence solemn. When you had finally gotten back to your house, you turned to Race.

“I was serious back there, if you or any of the other guys need something, please feel free to ask me for it. I want to help you guys.” 

“Thank ya’ sweetheart, now I gotta be gettin back.” He turned to leave but before he could you enveloped him in your arms. He was surprised to say, but he enjoyed the feeling nonetheless. 

“Have a safe trip back, ok?” Your voice was muffled by his shirt. 

“Doll, when have youse known me not to be safe?” 

“I mean it.” You said firmly.

“What, you care ‘bout me or somethin’?” He turned around in your arms and looked into your eyes.

“Of course I do, you think I’ve been doing all of this because I don’t care?” 

“Doll, I didn’t mean it like that, I know you care. An’ I cares about youse too. I just, I don’t know how to show youse yet.” He was the one hugging you this time, his hands rubbing your back. 

“I’ll see ya around, yeah doll?” 

“Yeah Race.” His hands slid down your arms, ending at your hands. He brought them up to his lips and kissed them. 

“Till next time.” He turned and left, leaving you on the steps to your house. You smiled and opened the door. You saw your parents in the parlor talking with the Heisers, you managed to hear what you determined to be the end of a conversation. 

“. . . just went out to buy a paper, and probably got distracted.” You heard your mother's voice. You walked towards the parlor and leaned against the frame. 

“Are you talking about me?” 

“There she is! Yes, we were just talking about you, how nice of you to finally join us.” You could hear the joking tone of her voice and laughed. 

“As you said, I got distracted. Lost track of time. Though I finished all my work before hand so you don’t need to worry about that.” You left your spot against the frame to go hug your mother. She hugged you back and pulled you into the seat next to her. 

“These are the Heisers, Elizabeth and her mother Cordelia.”

“It’s a pleasure to make both of your acquaintances.”

“The pleasure is ours.” Cordelia said. 

“Where’s father?” You asked your mother.

“Outside with Charles and James.” 

“Smoking cigars no doubt.” You commented. 

“Of course, what else does your father do?”

“He acts as if we’re never going to run out of money.” You were exasperated with his constant consumption of cigars. At least Race always seemed like he had the same one. But it worried you still. What if that killed him off early? 

“It doesn’t quite seem like it though, does it dear?” Cordelia joked. She seemed nice enough, though you knew these types. Everyone one of them were always there just for the money. They didn’t quite care about what you wanted, that’s how it always was. That’s what drew you in most about Race, that he didn’t care about your money or your social standing. He liked you for you, and as cliche as it sounded, you enjoyed it. While in your daze, the conversation had carried on about more trivial things. You were brought back by the sound of a door opening and the closing shortly after. 

“Ah, George dear,” Your mother to get your father’s attention, “why don’t you bring Charles and James over here to meet (Y/N).” 

“Ah yes, at long last, the great and wonderful (Y/N) is finally home.”

“Oh, my ever charming and darling father, how are you?” You got up to hug your father, ever the hardy man, a bit hard headed too. Yet you loved him despite it. 

“I’m doing quite well, I had a chat with these fine gentlemen and they are some of the funniest people I have met in all my years. Behind you, of course, my dear. And how are you doing?”

“I had quite an eventful day, I went for another walk through the city. Stopped by the bakery, the flower shop, chatted with shop owners, the usual.”

“Did you at least buy a paper?” Your father asked, jokingly. 

“As a matter of fact, I did.” You took out the paper and handed it to your father.

“I also had a very nice chat with the newsboy selling the paper. They all seem to be quite interesting young men.” You mentioned it offhandedly, hoping that no one would really critique what you had said. 

“Chatting? With a newsboy? I didn’t know they knew basic english.” The son said. He was either James or Charles, which one you didn’t really care. 

“They have to, how else would they sell papers!” Elizabeth said, chuckling.

“(Y/N), why would you be talking to one of them, you’re just supposed to buy a paper from them.” Your mother scolded. 

“They provide a new perspective and can be quite thoughtful.” 

“Sure they can.” The boy scoffed. Good lord he was annoying. 

“At least they’ll listen to what I have to say and aren’t judgemental like someone I barely know and really don’t have the desire to get to know.” 

“Well I’d never!” Cordelia exclaimed. 

“Mrs. (L/N) please contain your daughter! It’s not right for a girl to be making such accusations!” The father said. 

“Please, I don’t even know either of your names, you have no right to be talking about what I should and shouldn’t be!” You shouted at him. You were completely done with this conversation and stormed off. You headed towards the door and heard your mother shout at you. 

“(Y/N) (L/N) you come back here right now!” 

“I’ll be back later! When the ever so lovely Heiser's have left!” You slammed the door closed. You were unable to deal with these people. No discussion had ever gotten that heated. Though you hadn’t brought up the newsboys in any discussion ever. At least until now. Though had you brought them up earlier, you were sure more conversations would end like this one. You didn’t even know where you were going until you looked up. You had brought yourself to the lodging house. Maybe that’s why things had gotten so personal. Maybe you felt like it wasn’t just the newsboys you were defending, but a certain one in particular. How would you even get up there to meet him. You walked around the building, looking for options, checking your surroundings to make sure you were still safe. You saw a balcony with clothes that looked all too familiar. You managed to climb the fire escape connected to building and stopped once you had reached the balcony with the clothes. And when you looked through the window, sure enough, there was they guy you had given the clothes to. You knocked on his window, causing him to jump. 

“(Y/N)? What is youse doin here? Shouldn’t you be at home?” He opened the window and helped you in. You were glad to see he didn’t have his cigar in his mouth. 

“Yes, well, you see, I had a disagreement with my family and had to leave.” 

“Youse sure it was just a disagreement?”

“That doesn’t matter, what does matter is that now that I’m here, I want to meet some of your friends.” You got up off of his bed and dusted off your clothes. The want to look presentable still heavily ingrained into you. 

“Well alright then. Come one, I’ll give ya the grand tour.” He took hold of your hand and lead you through a doorway that opened into a hallway. He told you about each of the rooms and where everything was until you came into a main room. There were a couple guys in there playing a card game, though they lifted their heads as you entered.

“Well hey now, whos the goirl Race?” 

“And how long you been hidin her?” Out of the two boys who had spoken, one had red hair and the other was quite short. 

“Albert, Romeo, Specs, Jojo, Elmer, this is (Y/N), a friend o’ mine.” He wasn’t quite sure what to call you, as he wasn’t quite sure of the relationship the two of you had, so he thought friend would be the best for now. 

“Well, it is an absolute pleasure to meet you sweetheart. The name’s Romeo.” He came up and bowed in front of you, and to be extra dramatic, he kissed your hand.

“The pleasure is all mine.” You returned his dramatic gesture with an over the top curtsy causing him to laugh. Though, you didn’t spend to long laughing due to the arm that slid around your shoulder. 

“Don’t pay him no mind doll, he does this with everyone, and I mean everyone, even me.” 

“And who might you be exactly?”

“Well you, can call me Albert.”

“We all call ya Albert ya nitwit!” Shouted one of the boys from the table. 

“Then I’m glad to be included?” You said, hesitantly. You weren’t sure if they were really including you or not. 

“Any friend of Race’s is a friend of ours doll.” Another boy said from the table. Gosh, you were really going to have to get to know their names. 

“That’s good to know, and I’m sorry for barging in on all of you like this. I needed to get away from my family for a bit.”

“It’s alright girlie, bein able to see youse is a good enough apology.” Race said, sighing. 

“I’ll make sure to return the favor someday.” 

“Ahh, no need. With everything youse been givin me lately it seems Ise owe you.”

“Wait, Race, this goirl is the one that’s been givin you all the clothes and food and such?” Said somehow another boy from the table.

“Yeah, this is her. Ain’t she a gem?” He gave you a squeeze and you smiled. 

“You sure youse ain’t gone soft Race?” 

“I sure have, and lemme tell you, I love it.” 

“Aww Race, are you saying you love me too?”

“Maybe I am sweetheart.” This caused you to blush, you weren’t really sure what was going on between you and Race. You just went along with it, at first, out of fun, but later on you had developed feelings for him, and in fear of losing the relationship you had with Race, a relationship where he didn’t care about your money or your family status, he cared about you and your friendship. But now, he was saying he loved you. Sure you knew he cared about you, but love? Maybe he meant it platonically, like he loved you as a friend. But maybe he loved you romantically, and if he did, now would be the best time to tell him. 

“Hey, (Y/N), sweetheart, you all right?”

“Good job Race, ya broke ‘er.”

“Nah, she’s just thinkin, ain’tcha (Y/N)?” 

“Race? I don’t think sh-”

“I love you too Race.” You stated suddenly. 

“What was that doll?” He seemed shocked at your sudden outburst after your silence. 

“You said you loved me and I said I love you too.” You said simply. 

“Well I’ll be, looks like Race finally got himself a goirl!” This came from a new guy, who had just walked in. The confusion on your face was evident as Race introduced him promptly. 

“(Y/N), this is Jack, the head of us newsies.”

“Oh, it’s nice to meet you! I heard some pretty nice things about you.” 

“Well the pleasure is all mine doll. And I would hope that Race speaks good of me.” He winked at you and you smiled, a ladies man just like Race said. 

“He does, he speaks pretty highly of all of you, and actually, now that I’m here, this would be the best time to learn names.”

“You know the Albert, Romeo, and Jack, so the one in the specs is Specs, the guy that looks like a cunning fox is Jojo, and Elmer’s the one at the end of the table not paying anyone any mind.” Each of the boys waved when Race had told you the names. 

“It’s nice to properly meet you all! I’m (Y/N) if you didn’t know already.”

“Oh sweetheart, Race talks about you all the time, we have a pretty good idea of who you are.” Albert said as he walked back to the table. 

“So you talk about me huh?” You questioned jokingly. 

“And with that I think we’ve had enough socializin so (Y/N) and I are gonna go get some sleep.” Race steered you buy your shoulders back to his room. As he did you heard Jack yell from back where the other boys were playing cards.

“Make sure ya keep ya hands to yaself Race!”

“Shaddup Jack!” Race yelled back.

“I apologize for them, they are usually like this and I didn’t warn ya.” Race said as you approached his room. He sat on his bed and put his head in his hands. 

“It’s fine Race, really.” You sat down next to him and rubbed his back. “They all seem like pretty nice guys. Just like you told me.”

“Yea, just, your comin from something with your own family and I don’t wanna add on to your stress, ya know? I wanna help.”

“And you are helping! You let me in and let me stay and let me meet your family! Plus, you let me be open about my feelings. . .” You trailed off at the end of your sentence and reached for Race’s hand. You laced your fingers with his and began playing with them. 

“Yeah, about that, Ise gotta know, did ya really mean it?”

“Of course I did, why would I ever lie about that? Why would I ever lie to you?”

“I know I know, but it just seems so, impossible? That someone like you could end up with someone like me.”

“Race, take a look at the situation right now, does this seem impossible?” You wave your laced fingers in front of his face with a faint laugh. 

“But what about your family?”

“To hell with my family! If they don’t like you it doesn’t matter. I like you, love you, even.” 

“You really willing to leave your family for me?”

“I would, in a heartbeat. I would’ve sooner too had I known about your feelings earlier.” 

“Now I wish I had told you earlier.” He leaned his head against your shoulder and exhaled heavily. 

“Hows about we get some sleep huh? This has been pretty excitin and I need my beauty sleep.”

“You’re already pretty enough Race.” Your voice was muffled by his hair. 

“Aww, thanks doll. But I’m still tired.” He, to the best of his ability, flopped down onto the bed, his hand still in yours, effectively pulling you down with him. After you had fallen he had wrapped his arms around you. 

“Goodnight (Y/N).” He whispered. 

“It really has been, hasn’t it.” You whispered back. 

 

THE NEXT DAY

 

Race had gotten up as usual, ready to sell papes, but when he tried to get up, there was a weight on his arms preventing that. Then he remembered how you had came in the window last night and everything after and opted to go back to sleep, deciding that after all the things you had given him, he really didn’t need to work for a few days. Though, out of habit, he couldn’t go back to sleep. So instead he just watched you. He watched your breathing and the sunlight being cast on your face and really looked at you. You were beautiful. And you were his. And he was yours. He wouldn’t have it any other way. After a while, he decided to wake you up, it would probably be better to get you back to your place sooner rather than later. 

“Hey, (Y/N).” He said softly, trying to nudge you awake. He tried again, though a little more forcefully, and that seemed to get you up. 

“Hmm?” 

“Youse gotta get up (Y/N) and get back to your place.” 

“Why? It’s so warm here.” You snuggled up closer to Race, and he sighed. 

“Your parents is probably worried an’ waitin for ya.”

“I thought we were going to forget about my parents.”

“Naw, we can’t do that. Theys still your family, and they gotta know youse is alright.”

“Carry me home?” You looked up at him with your eyes wide and pouting. 

“You gotta get up though.” As soon as he said that you finally found it in yourself to get out of Race’s bed. 

“Your turn.” You said to him, making him laugh. 

“Hold on, I gotta prepare for carryin you, it’s one thing to carry papes, anodda to carry a person.” You rolled your eyes and waited for him to get up. Once he did, he motioned for you to come stand behind him. You jumped onto his back and he caught your legs. He straightened up and proceeded to walk down the hallways and stairs until you were outside. 

“Now sweetheart, I’m not exactly sure where ya live, so youse gotta give me some directions.” When he didn’t receive a response, he looked at your head which was on his shoulder, and you had fallen back asleep. 

“For crying out loud.” He mumbled to himself. He shifted you on his back for a bit, and nearly dropped you. That seemed to get you to wake up. 

“Ahhh! Race! What in the name of the lord? Why would you do that?” After he had brought you back up, you secured your arms and legs around him much tighter than before. 

“You had fallen asleep, and I don’t know where you live exactly.”

“Alright, just, don’t do that again, okay? You scared me.”

“I’m sorry doll, I promise it’ll never happen again.”

“Ok, I forgive you. Anyways, my house is down about three blocks from here, then you take a right and go another block, then you’re there.”

“You live that close?”

“How do you think I got to the lodging house so quickly? And remember the first time we met? I walked you here and then walked home because it was so close.” 

“Ohhhhh.” 

“Now shush, I’m trying to sleep.”

“Hey now, is that any way to treat the guy who is ever so graciously carrying you home?” He shifted you behind him again, and out of fear your grip tightened. 

“That is not funny Race.”

“It’s kinda funny.”

“You are impossible.”

“But you still love me.”

“I wouldn’t if you drop me.”

“Don’t worry doll, if you do fall, which you won’t, I’ll be there to catch you and pick you up.”

“Oh my hero.” By the time Race had brought you home, the sun had risen a bit more, making his blonde hair a beautiful shade of gold. 

“Alright doll, time to hop off the ol Racetrack rail track.” He let go of your legs but this time you didn’t fall. You turned to face him to say goodbye. 

“Thank you for taking me home Race, it was quite kind of you to do that.”

“Oh anything for my goirl, right? Plus, now we’ve both walked eachother home. We’re even.”

“On that field at least.” You chuckled. 

“It’s kinda bittersweet, ain’t it? I’m takin you back to the people keepin us apart.”

“Hey, they aren’t keeping us apart, I’ll come visit you, and until then, you can have this to remember me.” You kissed his cheek sweetly, and he seemed to melt. 

“And once we’re old enough, we can spend our lives together, alright? Nothing will keep us apart then.”

“Yeah, a nice house with just you an’ me.” He said dreamily as he pulled you closer towards him. 

“Here’s something from me to hold you over till that happens.” He took your chin in his hand and brought his lips to yours. His kiss was much more passionate than the one you gave him. He put his forehead against yours and brought his hands to your face. 

“I love you (Y/N) (L/N).” 

“I love you, Racetrack I don’t know your last name.” He smiled at that.

“Higgins, it’s Higgins.”

“Well then I love you Racetrack Higgins. And I always will. But for now, I have to go. It’s been absolutely lovely.” You brought your hands up to his and intertwined your fingers. You gently pulled his hands away from your face and gave them a squeeze. Then you let go and left Race standing there bewildered at how he had ever managed to meet you. 

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

You were able to sneak upstairs into your bedroom, and after all the excitement of the morning, you couldn’t fall asleep again. You didn’t have any work to do so you choose to take some time to read. That’s how your mother had found you after she woke up and came into your room. 

“Oh (Y/N)! Your home!” She gasped. She ran to your bed and enveloped you in a hug. 

“Oh I was so worried about you after you stormed off I had no clue where you went and your father! Oh he was so scared you would get hurt out there! I’m just so glad your home dear.” 

“You act as if I’ve been gone for weeks mother.”

“Oh but that’s what it felt like dear!”

“Well I’m back now and mother I must tell you I met this boy a wh-”

“You met a boy! What was he like? Has he been like any of the suitors?”

“Please, if he were like the suitors I would hardly give him the time of day.”

“What problem do you have with them? There all fine, upstanding young men.”

“They’re all arrogant, entitled, greedy, bratty children. They have no respect for anyone and are completely fine in expressing that. The boy I met may be a bit arrogant, but he’s got none of the other traits.”

“Well who is he?” 

“He’s a newsboy.” 

“A newsboy, really? Your father might not enjoy that fact.” 

“You know who would? Edward.”

“(Y/N) please this is hardly the time to bring him up.”

“You know it’s true. You know the respect he had for the working class. You know he wanted to support and protect us if there ever came a time for it.”

“So he did, and you know what he got for it? Death.” 

“The war wasn’t his fault!”

“But he didn’t have to go and fight in it!” Your raised voices had brought your father to your room.

“What’s going on here? (Y/N)? Oh thank the stars you’re back! Did you mother tell you I was worried? Of course she did she’s your mother. But, truly, what is going on here?”

“I’m in love with a newsboy. There. It’s been said. And I was having a disagreement with mother about how Edward would approve of it.”

“There is something enticing about working, isn’t there.” 

“George! Don’t encourage her!”

“What? She clearly hasn’t liked any of the suitors so why can’t she choose her own lover?” 

“Well, that’s a fair point, but still George shouldn’t we-”

“Mary, I really don’t think there’s any way to change her mind. You saw how she took the disrespect of the newsboys last night.”

“Yet I worry still. I just want you to have a nice life is all dear.” 

“I know mother, and just because I’m in love with a newsboy, who does happen to have a name, Race, doesn’t mean I won’t live a nice life. I don’t want to leave this family for good!”

“Alright dear, if you truly love him, who I am to stop you.” 

“Oh thank you mother, thank you father.” 

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Though the day had started out bright, it became gray soon after. You didn’t mind, the rain was calming to you and a nice thing to read to. Your little bubble was broken when you heard knocking on the door downstairs. 

“I’ll get it!” You rushed downstairs as quick as you could, you didn’t want to leave whoever was the door wait out in the rain for long. You opened the door to see quite a familiar face. 

“Race? What are you doing here?”

“Ise was in the neighborhood, and got caught in the rain.”

“Oh my god, well come in! Don’t just stand there!” You ushered him in and lead him to the parlor. You went to grab a towel for him and took out some soup for him. When you came back he seemed smaller and kind of uncomfortable as he looked around. You handed him the towel and offered him a seat. 

“Here, dry yourself off and have a seat, I’ve got some soup I’m about to put on to keep you from getting sick.”

“Wow, thanks, youse uh, didn’t need to do all this ya, know. Ise wasn’t out in the rain for more than 5 minutes.”

“Race, your shivering. I’m getting you that soup.” You got up to go back into the kitchen to make the soup. It was simple enough and ready quickly, you let it cool only a bit before bringing it to Race. 

“Here, eat.” 

“Alright boss, I’m eatin.” He ate the soup and stopped shivering. 

“So, what brings you out here?” You sat next to him as he ate. 

“Ise was doing what you do, takin a walk.” 

“And you just so happened to end up here?”

“I did, as a matter o fact.”

“I guess rainy days are our special days, huh?” 

“How do ya mean?” 

“We met on a rainy day, and today, another rainy day, was our first kiss and now here you are.”

“I guess youse is right.”

“When am I wrong?” You smiled and leaned into him. He brought his slightly damp arm around you, pulling you closer to him. 

“You’re so warm doll, like a heated blanket, care to warm me up?”

“Sure.” You pushed Race down on the sofa and climbed on top of him, splaying yourself over him to warm him up. 

“Hey, how many times do I gotta thank you for everything you do? Cuz I’m thankin youse again.”

“I’m not sure Race, all I know is that I’m never going to stop helping you, so maybe that means you’ll never stop thanking me.”

“I can see the headline now, ‘man thanks himself to death’.”

“And do tell, what’s the actual headline?” 

“Annoda stinkin article on Roosevelt.”


End file.
